Orvannis Rakaan
Orvannis Rakaan was a human male who served in the Imperial military during the Great Galactic War, and later as governor of the Outer Rim world Krenton. Born on Dromund Kaas in 3698 BBY, Orvannis enlisted in the Imperial military academy at an early age. When Orvannis was seventeen in 3681 BBY, the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy at large and attacked the Galactic Republic, starting the Great Galactic War. Orvannis was deployed to many battlefronts throughout the war, and his efforts eventually earned him the rank of major. During the war, he also established good relations with the Chiss Ascendancy. After nearly twenty years of service, Orvannis retired from the military in 3663 BBY, despite the protests of his comrades. As both a compromise and reward for his service, Orvannis was given vast wealth and agreed to become governor of Krenton, a rather civilized world in the Outer Rim. Orvannis and his wife settled in to the Rakaan manor on Krenton. Two years later, in 3661 BBY, their daughter, Venkha, was born. Shortly afterwards, Orvannis was contacted by his contacts in the Chiss Ascendancy, whom he made an agreement with to adopt an orphaned Chiss boy named Ilcon. Venkha and Ilcon were eventually found to be force-sensitive and were sent to the Sith academy on Korriban in 3643 BBY, ten years after the Empire's victory in the Great Galactic War. Venkha met a Zabrak acolyte named Saarr Zamet, who she eventually married. Ilcon took on a human apprentice named Jaesa Willsaam and eventually married her. Both of the Rakaan children became Sith Lords within a year of graduating from the academy. The Eternal Empire invaded the galaxy in 3637 BBY, and Krenton was one of the hardest hit planets. Ilcon went missing in an expedtion into Wild Space, while Venkha and Saarr attemped to coordinate the Imperial defense of Krenton. The Sith Empire surrendered within a year, and Krenton was officially placed under the control of the Eternal Empire. In the years following the Eternal Empire's conquest, Orvannis remained in contact with Empress Acina, the new leader of the Sith Empire. Although the Eternal Empire officially controlled Krenton, it governed the planet very loosely, as they only really cared about their capital of Zakuul. Acina continually sent troops to Krenton in secret, as she was interested in maintaining it as a key Imperial position in the Outer Rim. The fuel-rich moon of Krenton IV, which had been controlled by the Mandalorians for several years, was also abandoned. Orvannis directed Imperial troops to seize the moon so that the fuel could be used for the Imperial fleet. The Sith Empire then began hiring smugglers to transport the fuel back to Dromund Kaas, as to avoid detection by the Eternal Empire. Saarr and Venkha eventually left Krenton in 3632 BBY, as they heard rumors of an Alliance forming against the Eternal Empire on a planet in Wild Space named Odessen, and that Ilcon had resurfaced as a member of this Alliance. The rumors were true, and the Alliance would eventually defeat the Eternal Empire in 3630 BBY. Following this, Saarr and Venkha returned to Krenton to help the world recover from the Eternal Empire, and prepare for a coming war with the Republic.